Green and Yellow
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: AU. Two girls met at a cafe and triggered a flashback.


I have been a fan of both Kido and Cagalli. I love their characters even though they have a lot more flaws than any character in the fandom. This fanfic is something I wanted to do for a long time. I wanted a crossover of Kagerou Project and Gundam SEED. I hope this works, but I'll upload this anyway. This is similar to my GSD fanfic, When We Were Young. It tells about the childhood of these two beautiful and awesome women. Onto the fanfic~

CONTAINS SPOILERS

* * *

When I was a child, I would always question why my parents didn't like me. I heard from the maids at our home that I was my father's daughter with another woman. I asked my father who my mother was but he just slapped me across my face before shouting, "You have no right to talk to me!" I suppressed my tears and walked towards my room. There, I cried until I couldn't cry any more tears.

When I was a child, I would always run to my father as he came home from work. He smiled at me and would make time just so he could play with me. He bought me dresses even though I started to hate wearing those after I grew up a bit. He explained that I was a princess and that I have a responsibility to protect my country.

A few years back, my father told me that my biological mother was long gone but he did not confirm if she passed away or if she's in a faraway place. I don't know why everyone ignored me. My father, my stepmother and the maids all ignored me. There was only one person who truly cared for me, the person who was the reason why I was able to live through my childhood.

A few years back, my father would look at me worriedly. It's as if he wanted to tell me something but I never asked him about it because he looked pained. I continued to being the rebel, since I really wanted to do things my way. My bodyguard would tell me that my father would always try to keep me from leaving because he was worried that I might get hurt. I am a princess after all.

I lost my father. I lost him to a house fire incident. But I did not only lose him. I lost everyone, even those who treated me badly. My father lost his savings and all the money he had. His company was broke, lost his sanity and burned the whole house down. I still feel the heat seeping through my flesh. I found out that I died.

I lost my father. The Bloody Valentine war was ongoing and he stayed behind to save me. Before I rode the Kusanagi, my father handed me a photo. It was a photo of a woman and her twins. When I turned the photo, I saw two names that I never expected to see. I was sad that my father was going to be left behind to die but I was both happy and confused because Kira was my twin brother.

At the care of my newfound family, I was starting to become happy. I met Shuuya and Kousuke at the orphanage after the fire incident before we were adopted by the Tateyama family. The three of us had an older sister named Ayano. She was my second older sister… the second sister who truly cared for me.

At the care of my newfound family, I was starting to smile once again. Truth be told, I had to be strong again after crying overnight. I had to move on and win the war for my father. My brother, who was still shaken by the fact that I lost my father, comforted me to the best of his abilities. When I told him that he was my twin brother and we were separated from birth, he tried his best to accept it.

I fell in love with Shuuya, my brother.

I fell in love with Kira, my brother.

But, we cannot be. He loved someone else.

But we cannot be. We were siblings.

I thought that maybe he just treats me as a sister, nothing more, nothing less. We separated from dad after mom and big sister died. The three of us lived together and formed the Mekakushi Dan. Before, we started with 4 members, but now, we have 10. Our older sister was number 0 because she was the founding member. I was 1, Kousuke was 2, Shuuya was 3, Marry was 4, the Kisaragi siblings were 5 and 7, Ene was 6, Hibiya was 8 and Konoha was 9.

I thought that maybe he just treated me as a sister ever since we met. I never found out if he loved me like how he loved Fllay or if he loved me like how he loves Lacus now. ORB and PLANTs formed a treaty with me as the Supreme Commander of ORB and Lacus as the PLANT Supreme Council Chairwoman. Kira stayed with Lacus, of course. I befriended Shinn Asuka and his girlfriend Lunamaria Hawke after a long conversation.

As of the moment, I'm having coffee with a random stranger. She just approached me because I was alone and there weren't any seats left.

As of the moment, I'm having coffee with a random stranger. I saw her sitting alone so I asked if I could seat with her and she agreed.

"A lot of people today, huh?"

"Yeah, I always go to this café when I have time but I never expected it to be this crowded today."

"I guess… By the way, I'm Kido. Kido Tsubomi."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Are you a foreigner?"

"You could say that… Uh, is Kido your first name?"

"Oh, are you from a Western country? No, Kido is my family name. But since you introduced yourself with your first name, I guess you can call me Tsubomi."

"Alright, I'll call you Tsubomi then!"

"Nice to meet you, Cagalli."

"Nice meeting you too, Tsubomi."

* * *

Whatever XDDDD hahaha R&amp;R if you know both series XDD I'm really attached to these two girls XDDD


End file.
